Rules: What is Canon?
Why Canon on the Wiki? Similar to that of the One Piece Wiki, only manga information will be included in the character story sections. This is to avoid confusion and to help readers know the full pure story of Kinnikuman. Any anime-only arcs - or anime changes - must be in their own section separate to 'Story'. If you create a page that is from the filler arcs, one must categorise it in one of the filler categories. When a canon character has a filler alternation, it must be in a separate section. 'What is Canon?' Canon Only the main manga series will be considered canon. This includes: Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman Nisei, and Kinnikuman (2011) These three works are published by Yudetamago, in magazines such as Weekly Shonen Jump and Shu Play News.This is the original story by the creators themselves, as such it is considered canon unless otherwise stated by the creators (or contradictions of canon). It should be noted that - early in the manga - there are the aforementioned contradictions. This is due to Kinnikuman changing genres from a humorous gag-manga into a dramatic wrestling manga, and - in these circumstances - one can only make an educated guess as to what is best considered canon (when in doubt, it is acceptable to note contradictory errors in an aside or under 'Trivia'). Non-Canon 'Okamaras and Eragines Chapters' Before Kinnikuman began serialisation, there was a two-part pilot manga. In the first, he fights Okamaras and in the second Eragines. These stories portray a radically different origin for Kinnikuman and thus should not be considered canon. 'Muscle Returns' A failed pilot intent on reviving the Kinnikuman franchise, this story contains several elements that flat out contradict Kinnikuman Nisei such as Kevin Mask and Kuan appearing before they should have been born. Even though it is contained in Kinnikuman vol. 37, it should not be considered canon. 'Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Choujin Dai Shingeki~' This was an official manga spin-off series by Yudetamago aimed at children (as opposed to the adult audience of Nisei). In many places, especially early on, it conflicts with Nisei canon. Kochikame 30th anniversary manga For the 30th anniversary of Kochi-Kame, the longest running manga to date, a special manga was made in which the characters of Kinnikuman interact with the characters of Kochi-Kame. This story - being a crossover - is considered Non-Canon. 'Anime & Movies' Arcs exclusive to the anime must be in a separate section. It is preferred that changes to the anime also be in a separate section, if they are extensive, or under 'Trivia', if they are brief in nature. The anime, while adapting the manga relatively faithfully, also has many changes. It is because of these changes that the anime does not occur in the same canon as the manga. It has its own canon and must be treated as a separate entity. 'Timelines' 'Timelines' Because of the numerous versions of the series, the following are possible timelines that are present in Kinnikuman: 'Manga Timeline' *Kinnikuman *Kinnikuman (2011) *Kinnikuman Nisei 'Anime Timeline' *Kinnikuman Anime *Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne *Kinnikuman Nisei Anime *Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle *Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle 2 What is ''Not ''Canon? 'Ultimate Muscle' This is the English dub of Kinnikuman Nisei. Ultimate Muscle changes characters' names, backgrounds, and outcomes of major events. It should is thus not canon within the main series, and the Japanese version should be referenced in any "Anime" or "Anime Changes" section. We allow for any asides or notes about Ultimate Muscle relevant to the articles, especially in "Trivia" or "About", but the events of this series must not be considered canon in articles. Fanfiction No fanfiction takes place in ANY canonical timeline and thus is not placed on the wiki. Category:Rules